Diary of Blaze
by The-Midnight-Breeze
Summary: The adventures and journeys Blaze experiences in her POV when she was 12. Enjoy! R&R. Note: I do not own Sonic or co, or anything in there except my ideas, my OC, and that's probably about it. Thank you.


**Diary of Blaze**

_Note: I was reading the Royal Diaries: Cleopatra. I got inspired and I wrote this. Magenta is my fan character._

**January 3**

The beginning of a new year. I, Princess Blaze, 13 years old, write this in my own hand. I am in my room, next to the fireplace, looking out the window.

It is still winter and snow is falling from the sky. The temperature is minus fifteen degrees. For a pyrokinetic cat like me, it is freezing and even through the warmth of the fireplace.

My twin sister, Magenta, right now is listening to her iPod in her bedroom. Father is in the throneroom with Mother, planning on banquets and balls.

My best friend Silver is far away somewhere, but I do hope he is safe.

Me and Magenta's birthday is coming soon, so that is why Father and Mother are in the throne room.

Last year, on out birthday, I was the first one who got to open our presents, for I am four minutes older than Magenta. The first gift I got was a beautiful red silk dress with gold embroidery. The dress was trimmed with yellow topaz colours. Magenta got the same dress, only light blue (like her eyes when she went telephathic) with silver embroidery and trimmed with diamond colours. The gifts were from Mother and Father! Oh how I thanked them!

But first, I must it lunch now, for my servants are calling me.

_To continue..._

Ok. I am back.

Lunch was delicious! Baked potato with roasted chicken and nice warm stew. Anyways, continuing. Magenta keeps complaining that she keeps having premonitions about Silver and our birthday which is coming in a couple of months. I'm just really excited. Magenta is outside now, watching the snowing horizon from her balcony.

I quickly put down this book, grabbing my warm chestnut coloured coat, I exit my room, walking down the corridor. I felt the soft texture of the Indian carpet as I opened the door of her room. I looked around the room, impressed that it was cleaner than mine.

Posters of her favorite bands covered her violet wallpaper. Her queen sized bed was covered with violet sheets and soft pillows. Her shelf was organized, listing A - Z music cds and her favourite novels. Her mahogany desk sat nearby, her computer featuring its screensaver. The fireplace was burnt out. I slipped into one of her bedroom slippers and opened the French windows and stepped into the balcony.

"Hey," Magenta said bluntly as she heard me.

"Hey," I replied. Magenta was wearing a dark coat and her favourite bedroom slippers.

"I had another premonition last night," Magenta sighed, her breath fogged the ice cold air that hung around us.

"What was it about?"

"Silver..." She paused, looking a bit scared. "In trouble."

I felt the curiousity in me deepen. "What kind of trouble?"

We watched snow pelted the horizon. "Big trouble."

"What did you see?" I demanded, my voice getting weaker.

"I saw Silver with a large bloody gash on his arm. He was screaming." Magenta held a steady breath.

"Then..?"

"That was it." Magenta continued to look at the snow covered ground. As I watched with her, I wonder what lied beyond those icy horizons. Is Silver really in trouble? What happened to him? My thoughts began to ponder in my head.

_Continuing..._

Magenta is in her room now, blasting a Panic at the Disco song on her iPod speaker. I can hear it from here, in my room. Thoughts ran quickly in my mind. Silver, premonitions, birthday? It didn't make sense. Shaking my head, I continued writing here.

I quickly put down this book. I exit my room, pushing the mahogany door open and out into the corridor. One of the servants are installing a lovely painting. It was a painting of a beautiful landscape. It featured a redish greenish grass field with leaves covering the ground and buildings in the distance. Oak trees towered the field, bright autumn leaves falling.

I was fascinated. I quickly continued walking down the hallway until I reached Magenta's bedroom. I knocked on her mahogany door. "Come in!" I heard Magenta shout through the music. I turned the knob, stepping inside her bedroom.

"I'm just going to borrow a book," I said. Magenta nodded, going back to her usual business on the computer. I walk towards her bookshelf, running my gloved fingers along the spines of the books. I finally reached a slightly thick book, pulling it out. It was Twilight, one of Magenta's favourite books.

I ran my hands on the cover. Magenta had read the whole series. In fact, she has the whole series, now sitting in the bookshelf, New Moon slightly tilted due to missing its first book. I've heard of Twilight before, but I've never got the chance to read it, since my sister was reading it the whole time.

"Thanks," I said, then walking out the room, dodging one of her fallen pillows. I walk down the hall, stepping into the my open bedroom. I toss the book on my red sheets that covered my bed.

I close the door behind me. I light up my fireplace, feeling the warmth as the fire cast an orangy glow on my wall. Hold on, I'm going to the library to read there.

_To continue..._

I am in the library now, one of my favourite places in the palace. The mahogany shelves here are so high, they touched the ceiling. They are filled with books my dad had collected from all around the world. (I tried to find Twilight in the Library, but it turns out Magenta took it so now I have it.) From the old books that are over one hundred years old to the newly releases.

The oldest book in the library was a French romance novel from France that was five hundred years old. I tried reading it, but it was falling apart do I gave it to Merlin, an old jolly man who fixes books. He spends his day in his office, stitching up the pages and repairing damaged spines of books.

I remember giving it to him to repair it, but Merlin just laughed his old jolly laugh. "I'm not surprised that book survived for a long time," He chuckled. I handed him the old thick book with caution, the torn pages remained tucked in the book. The spine was nearly ripped apart.

Now the old book is repaired, sitting on a high shelf in the Romance section. I walk into the library, feeling the ancient Persian rugs beneath my shoes. The rugs covered the wooden floor beneath us to prevent us from slipping and sliding into a shelf then collapsing into other shelves like dominoes.

Before the rugs were ordered, a servant was polishing the wooden floor when another servant suddenly slipped, almost colliding into a shelf. Thankfully, the servant who slipped managed to gain control and was sliding around like a professional ice skater.

I poke my head into Merlin's office. Merlin wasn't there. He was probably in the kitchen, snacking on some peanut butter and jam sandwich. I continued walking through the labrynth of shelves as I finally reached my destined spot. An old leather chair with a footstool. I sat on the comfy chair, pulling Twilight out. I flip open the book.

In the library is much quieter than in my bedroom. It also had two more floors of books and shelves. Here, I can read in the quiet environment where I wouldn't be disturbed by Magenta's blasting music.

I continued reading for half an hour. I finally got up, folded the tip the the page I was on to bookmark it, and closed the paperback. As I walked towards the exit/entrance, Merlin opked his head out of his office.

"Hey Merlin," I smiled.

"What book are you reading there?" Merlin asked in his English-accent voice.

I held the book up, showing the cover.

"Twilight, eh?" Merlin asked. "Heck of a good book I tell ya."

"Yah. I just read a couple of chapters."

"Ok now. I'm just gonna get on with stitching this altas."

"Ok Merlin. Bye."

"Bye Blaze." Instead of calling me 'your Highness' like every other servant in the palace, I insisted Merlin to just call my by my first name.

I left the room with the book tucked under my arm.

_Afternoon..._

I tossed the book on my bed, landing in a fortress of pillows. I flopped on the bed, thinking of what to do. But there was nothing to do. I don't have much friends besides Silver and Magenta. I opened my French window leading to my balcony. I didn't bother taking my coat because it had stopped snowing. The sun was now shining, making the snow blinding white.

It was minus one degrees. Thick snow blanketed the ground, trees and shrubs. My balcony overlooked the royal garden. In the garden had a maze that were made of the shrubs. If you completed the maze, it lead to a gazebo. I've never actually completed the maze. I always got lost and I had to get servants to retrieve me.

Deciding to go to the garden, I took off my pajamas, and looked in my wardrobe. My wardrobe was stuffed with designer stuff, gowns and dresses. I stepped into my wardrobe, looking for some decent clothes to wear. I pulled out my favourite boot-cut jeans, my favourite green t-shirt with a pink butterfly and my favourite cashmere coral sweater. My slipped into them. I got out my chestnut coat and matching 'inside-out' boots.

I pulled my boots on as I got my backpack. I stuffed Twilight in my bag. All I had to do is to get some peanut butter sandwiches and some more snacks from the kitchen. I finally got out of my room, closing the door behind me. This was Mission Impossible: get the snacks from the kitchen.

I snuck through the hallway quietly then reached the large mahogany staircases. The stairs lead to the ground floor. There are two seperate stairs that both twisted and turned and lead to the ground floor. Hanging on the high ceiling was a crystal chandelier. Not wasting any time, I sat on the railing, to lazy to actually climb down. Soon I was sliding, soaring through the room, As soon as it was over, I jumped down, continuing my quest.

Now to the kitchen, I thought. I quietly walked past servants, who thankfully didn't see me because they were always busy, their list full of tasks and requests. I finally reached the diningroom, making my way around the large dining table and pushed open the swinging doors that lead to the kitchen.

I walked over to the fridge, my boots making faint noises on the clean, tiled floor. I opened the fridge, stuffing sandwiches and some French pastries and some other snacks into my backpack. I remembered eavesdropping and hearing something that Father mentioned to one of his most trustful servants.

There was a secret passage in the kitchen, leading to the library on the ground floor. (Remember, The library takes up two stories.) If I could only remember, it was behind something. I searched, my hands reaching for anything it could feel.

Then I paused, giving some thought, trying to analyse the places I've looked for.

It was behind the fridge.

I rubbed my gloved hands together, than, with all my might, I pushed it. I thought about how Silver would handle this so easily, using his powers to move the stupid fridge. I decided my weak arms wouldn't help, so I pressed my back against the side of the cold fridge. I pushed and pushed, alternating between my body and my arms. I finally got it to move. In place of the fridge was a small dusty door. I almost mistakened it for a small patch of wood, but my eyes noticed the rusty hinges.

I remember being given a key the size of a pen. "This is very important," my father had said, "it may not look like important to you, but this you are holding leads to..." Father's voice had trailed off. "Remember Blaze," he continued, " just take good care of this."

I remember keeping it in my coin purse for some reason. I pulled my coin purse out of my backpack. I opened it, pulling out the key. I ran my fingers on the door, trying to find the key hole, I fitted the key in the hole, twisting it and opened it. The hinges glided silently.

I crawled into the darkness that lay beyond the door. My hands found some sort of ladder. Attached to the first rung was a lamp and spare matches. I closed the door behind me. I heard a noise, like the fridge was being moved back to its orignal place. I remembered reading a book about the pharoah's tomb in Egypt that was in a pyramind and how it had traps that was triggered by stepping on a certain stone tile and how walls suddenly closed in.

I reached for the lamp, not bothering to light it with the match. Instead, I used my pyrokinetic powers to light it up. I made sure it was a dim light, so they won't see orange underneath the fridge. I looked down from the ladder. Even with the light, darkness swallowed the rest of the rungs below.

I decided to see how deep it went, so I spat at the ground, watching the blob of saliva fall into the darkness. I know, it's disgusting.

I heard the saliva on the ground. It was shorter than I expected. I guess it is around three-four feet off the ground. I inhaled a deep breath, holding the lamp in one hand. Everytime I stepped down one rung, I would switch hands, so the hand that held the lamp was now supporting me on the ladder. I continued the alternating, until I felt my feet on the cool earth.

I held up the lamp, its fiery glow dancing on the sides of the tunnel. I started to walk, making sure I won't trip on something. Yes, I am a klutz. most of the time though. I have my moments when I am agile, which is usually fighting. And I rarely fight.

My sister, on the other hand, is athletic. She is the adventurous, daring athletic type. I am more of the bookworm, always wanting to learn and store information in my head.

I continued trekking silently, occasionally catching myself when I almost tripped over uneven earth. The tunnels winded, twisting and turning. Stalactites hung on the ceiling, jagged and sharp. Stalagmites reached out from the ground, trying to touch the ceiling. Pillars of earth supported the ceiling.

Then I thought about Silver. Where was he? Is he safe?

The last time I've seen him was during Christmas. His family was invited to our castle for our banquet. His father was the captain of the knights in his kingdom.

_"How's life?" I remember him asking me. He was sitting beside me, sticking his fork on his meal._

_I gave a shy smile. "It's fine." We remained silent for the rest of the dinner. As the dinner ended, Silver got up._

_"I'm going to take a walk," he said silently._

_I got up too. "You don't mind if I come?"_

_He shook his head, his eyes like a sun. "Come on."_

_We went outside the castle, snow falling lightly from the sky. I wrapped my cloak around me. Silver and I started walking down the grand steps of the palace._

_"Do you always do this?" I asked._

_"Pardon?"_

_"Like, you know, walk outside in the night."_

_"Nah," Silver just shook his head. "But..."_

_"But?"_

_"This might be the last time I see this place."_

_"What?" I paused, facing Silver. "What do you mean?" I tried not to sound surprised._

_"You see..." Silver paused again, trying to find words. "We're moving to this place because it need some protection..."_

_I was confused. Silver continued. "To make a long story short, my dad's premoted."_

_"Premoted?"_

_"To another kingdom."_

_"What does it have to do with seeing this place for the last time?"_

_Silver sighed. Guilt washed over his face. "Let's just say, I'll be staying there for a long time."_

_"You mean?"_

_"I might never see you again."_

_I froze, trying to absorb his words._

_"I'm sorry," said Silver, looking guilty as ever._

_"I-it's ok," I sighed, "and tell your dad congrats for me."_

_"I will."_

_There was an agonizing silence between us. Silver suddenly hugged me, giving me the biggest, tightest and most passionate hug I felt in my life. "I'll miss you," Silver whispered in my ear._

_My heart ached. I hugged him back. "I'll miss you too."_

_The hug seemed to last forever until I said, "I can't breathe."_

_Silver loosened, then releasing me. He turned red. "Sorry."_

_I felt myself blush too._

_"I got get going," Silver said. I remembered him, walking back up the steps of the palace, his boots making crunching noises in the snow._

_I was still frozen in place, feeling pain. "See you," I whispered._

I was still deep in my stroll down memory lane, sighing. I hadn't realized I was still walking, when I suddenly tripped. All my eyes could see was a mixture of earth, darkness and the glowing light from the lamp. I slammed onto the earth, awake. My lamp was laying not far from me, still glowing. I stayed on the ground for a couple of seconds, thinking. _I might never see you again._

I felt tear sting my eyes, and soon it was rolling down my face. I might never see you again. His words echoed in my head, my heart aching than ever.

I got up, swallowing a lump in my throat. I took the lamp, then continued to walk. _I might never see you again._

Let's face it- I might never see Silver again. What about the 'might'? I felt hope in my heart. I felt myself lighten, only to weigh down again. I realized that Silver had said it like it was a one in a billion chance. I frowned. Maybe he was trying to not hurt me, trying not to be the reason why I didn't have a best friend anymore.

I remembered when I first met Silver. We were just six-years-old.

I remembered that I was crying because my teddy bear, was going to be shredded to pieces by the meanest girls I knew- Katie and Kaitlyn. I was also crying because everyone thought I was a freak for having powers. That I didn't have any friends.

Until he came. Silver.

I smiled at that thought as I repeated his name in my head.

_Silver._

_"Hahaha! Freak!" A child laughed along with the crwod, pointing at me. I rememeber sitting in the sandbox, bawling._

_"Leave her alone!" A young male voice cried. He ran to my side._

_"Meh, another wierdo," the crowd left._

_"Are you ok?" He said, looking into my eyes. I saw my refelction in his deep yellow eyes._

_"Yes.. um,"_

_"Silver." He smiled._

_"I'm Blaze," I replied, shaking hands with him._

I shook myself from the daydream. The tunnel came to a stop. I held the lamp closer to the dirt wall. A dusty ladder reached to the ceiling. I climbed the ladder, alternating like before. I finally reached what seemed to a dirt ground above the tunnel. In front of me was the back of a bookshelf, light cracking through small spaces.

Hoping no one was there, I pushed my hardest, pressing myself against the bookshelf. It flipped around, and I soon found myself in the library. I carefully backed from the shelf, glad that no one witnessed that. I ran to the exit, running. I turned right. The garden was near by.

I soon stopped myself in front of French windows. I pushed it open, entering the royal gardens. Personally, I thought it was beautiful, especially around winter. A staue of Father stood to my left, in a pose. To my right was a frozen beautiful fountain of an angel.

Before me was the labrynth of hedges, tall and wide. I sucked in the cold air. Everything in the garden was covered with a fresh blanket of snow, only to be blinded by the sun.

I enter through the labrynth.

**Note: Katie and Kaitlyn are just OCs that I made up. So is Merlin. Thank for reading! I will try to update ASAP.**


End file.
